Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to implantable personal identification devices and methods of accessing personal information associated therewith.
Background of the Invention
Implantable devices that provide personal information relative to the person having the implant are known. These devices frequently include a radio-frequency (RF) transmitter and are designed to be remotely scanned and can be used for a variety of purposes. For example, in the case of an unconscious or deceased individual, the implant can provide information relative to the identity of the individual. In the case of military personnel, the implant can provide identifying information and location for purposes of tracking troop movement. A problem with current implantable personal identification devices is that there is the possibility of unauthorized access to the implant's information. This may occur, for example, with the use of specialized detection equipment by someone in proximity to the implanted individual without the individual's knowledge. As a result, there are privacy concerns regarding the use of implantable personal identification devices. Furthermore there are health concerns due to the continued exposure of tissues surrounding the RF transmitter to electromagnetic radiation, and there may be other biocompatibility concerns with respect to the RF transmitter.
Accordingly, there is a need for an implantable personal identification device that cannot be remotely scanned, and a method for scanning an implanted personal identification device that requires the scanning equipment to be in physical contact with the implanted individual in immediate proximity to the implant in order for information to be extracted from the implant.